cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
William Forsythe
William Forsythe (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Cloak & Dagger (1984)'' [Morris]: Killed by Michael Murphy. (Thanks to Michael) *''Once Upon a Time in America (1984)'' [Philip 'Cockeye' Stein]: Shot to death (off-screen) by police in an ambush. (Thanks to Michael) *[[The Lightship (1985)|''The Lightship (Killers at Sea)'' (1985)]] [Gene]: Stabbed and throat slit by Badja Djola, who then throws William's body overboard. (Thanks to ND) *''Extreme Prejudice (1987) [''Sgt. Buck Atwater]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Mexican rebels. (Thanks to Michael) *''Weeds (1987)'' [Burt the Booster]: Beaten to death during a prison riot. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dick Tracy (1990)'' [Flattop]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Warren Beatty. (Thanks to Michael) *''Out For Justice (1991)'' [Richie Madano]: Stabbed in the head with a corkscrew by Steven Seagal at the end of a fight; his body is later seen when Steven uses a mobster's gun to shoot William several times to make it look like a mob hit (so presumably Sal Richards can take the credit). (Thanks to Michael) *''Stone Cold (1991)'' [Ice]: Killed in a car crash/explosion after a chase with Brian Bosworth he dies after talking to Brian (his body is later seen when Lance Henriksen and the other outlaw bikers set him on fire for a Viking funeral). (Thanks to Michael) *''Relentless 3 (1993)'' [Walter Hilderman]: Killed by Leo Rossi. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Immortals'' (1995) [Tim James]: Shot to death in a shoot-out. (Thanks to Michael) *''Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995)'' [Franchise] Murdered off-screen by Steve Buscemi. His body is discovered by the local police on the bed of his motel room. *''Virtuosity (1995)'' [Wiliam Cochran]: Beaten to death by Stephen Spinella. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Substitute (1996)'' [Hollan]: Shot in the back by Ernie Hudson, he dies sometime later (having killed Ernie's cohorts) talking to Tom Berenger. *''Ambushed'' (1998) [Mike Organski]: Shot by David Keith; he mananges to shoot David in turn before dying. (Thanks to Tal) *''Firestorm (1998)'' [Randall Alexander Shaye]: Burned to death when Howie Long thrusts his head up into the midst of a firestorm (after being shot then impaled in the chest with a thrown axe). *''Luck of the Draw (2000)'' [Max Fenton]: Shot in the back by Patrick Kilpatrick after William tries to take the counterfeiting plates. (Thanks to ND) *''City by the Sea (2002)'' [Spyder]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with James Franco, while Robert De Niro looks on. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Devil's Rejects (2005)'' [Sheriff Wydell]: Neck snapped by Matthew McGrory just as William is about to kill Sheri Moon Zombie. *''Halloween (2007)'' [Ronnie White]: Throat slit by Daeg Faerch, after Daeg duct-tapes him to his chair while he sleeps. (Thanks to Cody, Andrew, Derek, and Eric) *''Dear Mr Gacy (2010)'' [John Wayne Gacy]: Executed by lethal injection (we only see him being led down a corridor to the awaiting table) *''The Rig (2010)'' [Jim Fleming]: Mauled or slashed to death by a mutated Dan Benson after Dan grabs him through a window before dragging him outside. *''Inkubus'' (2011) [Ret. Detective Gil Diamante]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the heart to cease Robert Englund from taking full control. *''Echoes of War (2015)'' [Randolph McCluskey]: Presumably dies of blood loss (off-screen) after being shot in the side by James Badge Dale. *''Hidden in the Woods (2016)'' [Uncle Costello]: Fatally shot to death with a shotgun by Michael Biehn after William shoot Michael in the back. *''The Midnight Man (2016)'' [Fairbanks]: Neck snapped after being choked with chains by Will Kemp. *''The Hollow (2016)'' [Big John Dawson]: Shot in the head by James Callis. *''Check Point (2017)'' [The Sheriff]: *''Cold Pursuit (2019)'' [Brock "Wingman" Coxman]: Killed (off-screen) by Tom Bateman. *''Awake'' (2019) [Roger Bower]: Commits suicide by shooting himself (off-screen); his body is seen shortly afterwards. TV Deaths *''Masters Of Horror: We All Scream for Ice Cream (2007)'' [Buster]: Run over by an ice cream truck after a Reluctant Spencer Achtymichuk (under orders from Samuel Patrick Chu) disengages the truck's emergency brake prior to the events of the episode; his death is shown in a flashback and he returns as a vengeful spirit in the present. He later dies again when Quinn Lord eats a voodoo ice cream bar shaped like William, causing him to dissolve. (William makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode, implying he might not be dead for good.) *''Boardwalk Empire: Resolution (2012)'' [Manny Hovitz]: Shot in the head by Jack Huston as revenge for the murder of Aleksa Palladino . *''The Mentalist: Blood Feud (2012)'' [Steve Rigsby]: Dies of a stroke in front of his son (Owain Yeoman) after being severely wounded by Max Martini. *''Daredevil: Seven Minutes in Heaven (2016)'' [Dutton]: Presumably suffocates (off-screen) when his lungs fill up with blood as a result of being stabbed in the chest by Jon Bernthal. He is last seen lying in a hospital bed while Vincent D'Onofrio sits by his bedside, eating dinner as he observes William's final hours. Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Melody Munyon No relation to John Forsythe (despite many rumors) Gallery File:Richie's_death.png|William Forsythe in Out for Justice Halloween-Rob-Zombie-s-Ronnie-White-Bloody-Robe-And-T-Shirt-2.jpg|William Forsythe in Halloween (2007) Philip Cockeye Stein.PNG|William Forsythe in Once Upon A Time In America Forsythe, William Forsythe, William Category:1955 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:CBS Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:Death scenes by child Category:Characters killed by The Punisher Category:Justified Cast Members Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by corkscrew Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dissolved Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Actors who died in Sergio Leone Movies Category:Death scenes by chain Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Freedomland Category:Dick Tracy Cast Members Category:City by the Sea Category:Miramax Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by bodily snapping Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Magnum, P.I. cast members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Death scenes by throat ripping